Sins of the Father
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Meet Toboe. A child that proves to be more than just an Iunzuka. Discover if he will pay for the Sins of his father
1. Sins of the Father

Sins of the Father

By: Silverwolf

Hana sits watching the storms. She and he pack were reporting back on the flooding. He young son plays along the edge of the flooded land. Hana watched her son closely.

The village was a bit shocked the day her son was born. She stil had not revealed her son's father. Part of Hana hoped she would never have to tell the village who Toboe's father was. Hana did know she would have to have someone help the child train eventually. She still did not nescessarily reveal his father to Konoha.

Her eys spotted an ANBU member telling her son to step back. Inuzuka Toboe laughs lightly and watches the masked figure. Kiba places his newphew upon Akamaru's back. "I got him sis." Hana nods. She whistles for her pack. Tsume had asked Hana about her son when she saw theraven hair and eyes like the midnight sky. Hana told her mother that Toboe was bound to be gifted. Toboe's hair was left long. It currently had been ied back in a low ponytail. Hana grins as Toboe runs towards her. "Mama, they won't let me play." She kisses thetop of her son's head. "They worry you'll fall in." Toboe shakes his head. "I won't mama."

The young boy becomes excite when he sees Sasuke. Hana had first seemed worried when the young ANBU discovered her secret. Though he had kept it and told her when the Sharingan wakes he would teach Toboe. Hana was relaxed uon hearing those words.

Toboe squeals as Sasuke places the child on his shoulders. Hana watches as Sasuke steps her way. "What has he shown?" "He's still too young for the academy. His jutsu is incredible though. It worries me that someone will find out." "Not to begin a problem but Hana take away the small markings along his cheeks and it's obvious. He is Itachi's son." Hana nods. "I won't have this village make him pay." "You and I both know how it all happened. And I told you what I did to bring about your trust." "They haven't a chance to learn anything. The elders cannot look into his origin. He will survive. Trust me."

Hana nods. Sakura watches the exchange of wrods. She approaches the pair. Toboe sinks into his cloak. The bubble-gum haired teen looks at Sasuke, "he's still shy or me." Sasuke nods, "he will learn Sakura." The child glances at Sakura. Just peeking over his cloak. Sakura waves at the boy. Sakura watches the child place his face against the top of Sasuke's head. "what are you doing up there?" Sasuke places Toboe along the ground. The child's arms are wrapped around the Uchiha's legs. "Uncle, can I do that?" Toboe waches Sasuke begin to try to divert the river. Sakura looks at Sasuke and then to Toboe. The child shrinks behind Sasuke. "Uncle?" Sasuke nods to Sakura. "He's...he's..." Sasuke looks at the gathering villagers. Hana reaches Tobe. She lifts the child. Sasuke steps in front of the pair. "He's Itachi's. My hope is he becomes more to this village than a pawn." Sasuke watches as they all gather discussing what they heard. The young ANBU looks at the villagers. "I won't let someone harm him of his mother." Sakura stands silently. Kakashi stands listening. Sasuke looks at Tsunade. She is silent. Only a few knew he truth of the child's father's past. Naruto watches as Sakura places her hand along Toboe's head. "You are not in danger." The child is left watching as Naruto steps next to Sakura..

"If this is what all what then I'll have to stand in the way." Sasuke takes Toboe from his mother. The child blinks. His hands are inside his cloak playing with a chain, small metal rings are seen on it. "Do you think a three year old understands the 'sins' of his father?" Toboe shrinks against the Uchiha as the child's mother calls her pack. The gathered crowd breaks when Tsunade speaks. "This child will not suffere he wrath of Konoha. I all ready feel enough damage was done among the Uchiha clan at the fault of Konoha." The former members of Team Seven stand together watching.

Naruto looks at Toboe. Sakura looks at Sasuke. "Is that who you never said anything to us about meeting with Inuzuka Hana?" "Well after what you two know I couldn't exactly say who I'm meeting." Sakura looks at Toboe, "he's so innocent looking." Narut looks at the child, "well duh. No one ever figured his dad would turn out evil." Sasuke hits naruto. "You don't know what you're saying. But you will. The village set up the slaughter not Itachi." The pair looks as Sasuke dumbfounded. "I know what really happened now. And he won't suffer as I have. He knows exactly who his father is. Through his mother's eyes. And despite it all I don't hate my brother. I also know while this child may be an image none of you wish to deal with he is an Inuzuka. So I'm prepared to defend him. Not for Konoha, but for Hana and for my brother."


	2. Growing

Growing

By: Silverwolf

A blonde stood jealousy watching the scene in front of him. Dark eyes were half closed. He was laughing at something. The blonde little girl squeaked when notices by the dark haired boy. A white wolf looking canine sat at the boy's side. The girl watches as the boy continues with training. Toboe shrugs at the canine at his side. The child had graduated from the academy at the age of seven. Sasuke continued to watch the boy progress much swifter than thought. The Sharingan had woke when the child was only six. Part of Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if the life this child had could've once possible been Itachi's life. Toboe gained a constant companion when Tsume showed him a ninja hound. The wolfish looking white canine became trusted by the child. The dog's names wasn't exactly known to Sasuke. The ANBU member did continue to take time to teach the child. Toboe did however prove too silent for his name once he became a bit older.

What Sasuke could still head whispered spoke of Toboe's owning foth jutsu from the Uchiha and the Inuzuka clans, making the child a force to reckon with. The child, however was under the protection of an Uchiha. Sasuke himself has never thought anything that had to do with children. Toboe became the youngest prodigy. The only thing Sasuke had to do now was make sure he would never suffer the horror any of them had.

Sasuke looks at Toboe, "so what's the puppy's name?" "Chidori." "Why call her that?" "Because." The boy grins and watches Sasuke a moment. "I have a question." Sasuke tilts his head, "what?" "Did you ever think you wouldn't like me?" Sasuke shakes his head, "to begin with I didn't understand the reason for your mother hiding you." "Do you hate my dad?" Sasuke blows his bangs from in front of his eyes, "you might not be ready for this. I'm not going to lie yo you the way they lied to me. Despite everything that happened in the end...no I don't hate your father. I actually want my brother back." Toboe watches Sasuke stare out over a cliff side. "I want to be a hawk. I could just fly away from here." Sasuke looks at the boy, "Don't let them cause you to hate Toboe. You'll end up with regrets."


	3. Not my Father, Even Now

Not my Father, Even Now

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke stares out over the cliff. His eyes watch a hawk fly. He knew the only reason he has protected the boy playing with the dog was because of his own selfish attachment. "Guide me Itachi. He can't go down the paths we took." His thoughts fall to everthing he remembered. "He can't bethrown away of be pushed to the edge. The good news is unlike us he hasa combined world to live in." The boy looks at Sasuke, "who are you talking to uncle?" Sasuke glancs towards the boy, "sometimes I think myself. Other times it feels like someone is answering." The child tits his head with a smirk, "uncle, why do they look at me like I'm trouble?" Sasuke sighs, "your father was backed into a corner by the elders of this village Toboe. They wanted him to be their tol for a slaughter. Well in time they convinced him it was the only way. Of course his bond with me went over more than their words. They made him a criminal. But don't worry about them."

The child looks at Sasuke. "I won't as long as I don't have to become a tool." "I won't allow it. Toboe, I don't want you to ever feel that the 'sins' they tell you Itachi committed will ever fall upon you to claim." "I won't. After all I'm not him. And even if I was. My mother loved him. She still does now. So I don't think my father was ever a 'sin'. I f that were true I wouldn't be here."

the tiny child steps away leaving Sasuke alone on those words. Hana watches her son lazily watch the clouds. Sasuke grins lightly. "So you plan to use him to help me figure things out now?" Hana steps towards Sasuke, "you act like me."

Sasuke looks at her, "what? How?" Hana grins lightly, "you see him in Toboe. You look to him for the answers you don't have." Sasuke shrugs, "somehow I think Itachi still has the answers I don't." Hana nods.


End file.
